My Missing Puzzle Piece
by cbmfiction
Summary: A story about two young men who fall in love and the impact it has on their lives. Rated M for possible chapters later in the story. My first fic, so please comment! *Song lyrics will inspire most chapters*
1. Chapter 1: Simple

**Authors Note: I own nothing. Glee belongs to the creators/writers/actors/genius's that develop this amazing program. Thanks :)**

**Please review! This is my first ever fanfic. Let me know what you think!**

**Story Summary: Kurt and Blaine's love story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Simple<strong>

Kurt Hummel sat at his desk, tapping his pencil in a constant rhythm against his French textbook. He was trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand: an advanced and in depth letter to a fictional French cousin about recent developments in America. However, his mind kept going back to the boy whose picture was also on his desk.

How was he supposed to write a letter to his "cousin" and not mention the newest and most amazing development in his life: Blaine Anderson.

It had been 3 weeks, 5 days and approximately 2 hours since Blaine had gone and changed his whole world by giving him the one thing that he wanted; A chance at love.

Kurt still had a hard time believing it was true. After months of pining after Blaine and always being overlooked something _finally_ clicked and he had never been happier. Blaine was his boyfriend. More than that, Blaine had been the one to initiate it and he made Kurt feel valued in a way he never had before.

Giving up on the task, Kurt tossed his book on to his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and typed out a quick text.

_Hey… are you still helping Wes with Chem? ~K_

A minute later his phone buzzed. _Will be done in 5. How's the French coming along? B_

_I gave up for now. I wasn't getting anywhere. Wanna meet up for dinner? ~K_

_Sure meet me outside the Library in 10 minutes B_

Kurt smiled to himself and collected his things. He stood in front of the mirror and observed his outfit. After class he had changed into his favorite jeans and a casual yet chic Dior sweater. He decided this look would do for the evening and threw on some Gucci boots to complete it. His hair was in place, his skin looked terrific and he was ready to go.

He bounded out of his room and through the doors into the quad.

He could see the library in the distance and felt his heart race. He loved that. The thought of seeing Blaine still threw his heart into a tizzy. As he walked up the library steps Blaine emerged through the center doors with his bookbag in hand. He looked so handsome in his Dalton uniform (shirt untucked, tie loosened) that Kurt had to catch his breath.

"Blaine!" He called. Blaine looked up from his phone and his grin widened.

They closed the distance between one another and Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, sealing the embrace with a light kiss. It was sweet and simple, in a way that made Kurt sigh.

"Hey sweetheart. Thanks for meeting me." Blaine said as he grasped Kurts hand. They began walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Same to you. I missed you this afternoon. I've been spoiled. My free time is never as enjoyable when you're not there" Kurt stated blushing slightly at the honesty of the comment.

"I was thinking the same thing. Wes was carrying on about Protons and Neutrons and all I was thinking about was you. "

Kurt immediately felt less embarrassed. No longer were the days of one sided compliments or unrequited feelings. They were both in this now. Fully. It made Kurt's heart soar.

He shook his head slightly to get out of his dreamy state. "I'll drive, I'm sure you don't have your car keys on you and I need to fill up on gas anyway. I think I'm going to head to Lima this weekend. "

Blaine nodded and looked up as if he wanted to hear more about Kurt's plans.

"I was wondering… um… is there any chance you might want to head home with me?" Kurt asked

Blaine's eyes lit up. "I'd love too! I haven't been back with you since.. well.. since we started this" Blaine lifted their clasped hands in the air "and I'd love nothing more than to visit your home as your boyfriend"

Kurt was thinking the same thing. It would be a great chance to allow Burt and Carole to get to know Blaine better. Burt knew that the two boys had made things official and had been very happy for Kurt. However, Kurt could tell that Burt had some reservations. This weekend would hopefully smooth things over and help his father realize that Blaine was respectful and interested in Kurt for the right reasons.

They pulled in to their favorite diner and took a seat in their usual corner booth.

"So how do you think practice went today?" Kurt asked as he reviewed the menu.

"Okay I guess. It's nice to rehearse knowing the pressure is off since we don't have a competition to prepare for…"

"Yes….well I still think the Ridgefield Nursing home residents deserve our best" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Agreed" Blaine chuckled "I think they will enjoy our selection. I'm looking forward to our duet though. I love singing with you."

"Why's that?" Kurt questioned wistfully.

"We sound so good together… like our voices were meant to be heard together. It makes my heart happy" Blaine blushed.

"You're adorable"

At that moment the waitress came to the table and took their orders. A grilled cheese with gravy fries and a grilled chicken salad. Want to guess who ordered what?

"You're so disciplined Kurt… don't you want something greasy and delicious?"

"Well chicken salads are delicious and I had some twizzlers earlier so I have to make up for that", tapping his stomach.

Blained rolled his eyes jokingly. "You're lovely the way you are. I hope you know that"

"Thanks babe" Kurt blushed "I just feel better when I eat better"

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand across the table.

"I'm glad you're coming home with me! We'll have such a great time! I already talked to Mercedes and Rachel. Everyone is gonna get together Saturday night. Let's hope we can all control ourselves this time" Kurt winked playfully

"Oh man… so embarrassing. I promise I have my head on straight this time. The only person I want to be kissing" Blained leaned over slightly to place a kiss on Kurt's nose "is you…"

"Better be…"

Their food came and they ate happily, talking here and there but mostly sitting in a comfortable silence.

Kurt looked at Blaine. His curls were beginning to break the hold of the mounds of gel that normally restrained them, a five o'clock shadow was surfacing and a he was humming slightly as he enjoyed his gravy fries. It was a highly adorable sight to see.

Life was good…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2, coming soon. I promise things will get more in depth- i'm just getting the ball rolling :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: No Diggity, No Doubt

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

**Please review! This is my first fic, so I'd love feedback**

**Story Summary: Kurt and Blaine's love story.**

*** At the beginning of each chapter I will be including lyrics to a song that inspired me while writing the chapter. Feel free to listen to them before/during/after reading to get the full effect! :)

**Chapter 2: No Diggity, No Doubt**

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

**(Jump Then Fall- Taylor Swift)**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Afternoon:<strong>

"Shotty DJ!" Blaine called out as he hopped into the passenger seat of Kurt's car.

"Blaine… it's my car, shouldn't I get to decide what we listen to?"

"But I made a mix…" Blaine said with a pout holding up a shiny cd in his left hand.

"Fine… but I get veto power… and stop looking at me like that" Kurt said with a sigh, feigning annoyance.

Blaine leaned over and smiled victoriously "Kurtie! Kurtie! You're the best. boyfriend. ever. ever. ever." He mocked as he kissed Kurt sloppily on the cheek.

"Eww gross!" Kurt exclaimed but quickly pulled Blaine into a proper kiss giving up any hope of pretending he wasn't thrilled with their interaction. He pulled away slightly.

"Don't call me Kurtie. You're lucky you're so damn cute… I can't even pretend to be mad at you"

Blaine winked at him and loaded the cd as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the highway. The boys had about an hour-long drive to Lima ahead of them. Kurt reached over to grab Blaine's hand and rubbed smooth circles with his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand.

They sang along softly to the first few songs and enjoyed the quiet hum of the engine and the passing scenery.

"How was your day? How'd that Trig test go?" Kurt asked, still humming along to the Beatles song that was playing softly in the background.

"Ehh, I think okay? I don't know, math just isn't my thing. I studied, but some of the problems were tricky. How were your classes?"

"Fine, same old. Got my Bio test back. I got an 87 which I'm cool with. Especially since I didn't study as much as I would have liked to since some people make it their own personal mission to distract me!" Kurt accused.

Blaine opened his mouth in fake shock. "I'm sorry… but I would not call an acoustic, exclusive, might I add _PRIVATE_ 10 o'clock surprise performance of my favorite Disney songs a distraction. I think it was quite adorable and romantic and cute of me Mr. Hummel and I'm confident that 9 out of 10 people surveyed would agree" He remarked trying not to smile.

"Yes sweetheart . I am…lucky, right. Is that what you want to hear?" Kurt countered.

He loved that they could banter back and forth like this so easily. There was definitely truth to the whole "friends make the best boyfriends" thing. Their relationship was comfortable. Not in the lazy way, but in a re-assuring and wonderful way. No surprises, no fake appearances, no hidden character flaws. Just the person he had always known, only now it was as if his heart was set on fire every time Blaine looked his way.

"You know it!" Blaine said was a wink and pulled their clasped hands up to his lips to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's knuckles.

"Kurt I'm really glad you asked me to come along this weekend" Blaine said sweetly.

"Me too, babe. I'm just happy we're finally on our way. I've been looking forward to this all week since you said you'd come along" Kurt glanced in Blaines direction."Oh, but fair warning, my dad already said he was looking forward to chatting with you. Don't worry his threats are usually empty. "

Blaine laughed nervously "I just want him to like me… I mean I care what he thinks of me"

"Aw, don't be nervous. He knows how much you care about me. He knows how you have been there for me over the past few months. Secretly, I think he's been hoping for us to get together. Plus, he is aware that I'd kill him if he used scare tactics on you. Just be yourself darling, because... _you're amazingggg, just the way you arrrrrre_" Kurt sang jokingly and then immediately began to blush at his own corniness.

This made Blaine laugh outloud. "You're too kind, but i'll keep your advice in mind"

Just then "No Diggity" started blasting over the stereo.

"Oh no you didn't! SHUTTT UP!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly

"Oh yes I did my dear" Blaine responded with a smirk as the song that had become a joke anthem between the two picked up.

Kurt began to dance around in his seat, while he tapped the steering wheel and sang loudly, changing the lyrics and directing them towards the beautiful boy to his right.

_"Shorty get downnnn, goooood Lorddd_

_Baby got 'em up open all over townnn_

_Strictly biz, he don't play around_

_Cover much ground, got game by the poundddd_

_Getting paid is a forte_

_Each and every day, true player way_

_I can't get him out of my mind…._

As Kurt looked lovingly at his boyfriend, Blaine blushed and joined in to sing back up "Wowwwwww"

_I think about the boy all the time_

"WOW WOW!" Blaine finished.

The broke into fits of giggles. "I love this song" Blaine said grinning ear to ear.

"Okay, maybe I have to give you props on this mix Blaine. Nicely done"

Blaine nodded proudly as he started the next verse pointing at Kurt suggestively _"He's got class and styleeeeeee..."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride to Lima flew by. Blaine serenaded Kurt with an adaption of the Red Hot Chili Pepper's "Dani California", they shared a dramatic duet of the "Cell Block Tango" from Chicago and they were just finishing up a rousing rendition of "The Sign" by Ace of Base when they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway.<p>

Kurt killed the ignition and looked over at his boyfriend. Blaine exhaled loudly and looked at Kurt anxiously.

"You ready B?"

"Yea… let "Operation Make Burt Hummel Love Me" commense." Blaine tried to say confidently but the shake in his voice was evident.

"He will. I know he will. Just relax and know he is harmless" Kurt re-assured him with a hand squeeze.

The two boys excited the car, with Blaine taking both of their bags from the backseat and headed towards the house.

Kurt opened the door and shouted his presense to the house.

* * *

><p>Finn was the first to greet them as he barreled down the staircase in a very Finn-like fashion.<p>

"Hey dudes!" He exclaimed pulling Kurt into a half hug and pounding Blaine's fist.

"Hello Finn" Kurt said as he gently pried himself from Finn's grasp. "How's it going?"

"Okay I guess. Rachel still won't let me go past second base" Blaine and Kurt shifted awkwardly at Finn's admission "...and now I have to learn the words to some new Celine Dion song so that the two of us can sing it in Glee club next week, I've got a killer case of athletes foot right now" Kurt looked horrified "oh don't worry i've been showering with sandals... oh and I finally passed my History midterm so I don't have to stay after for extra help anymore which is good because Mrs. Lansburn smells like cats and I might be allergic to her or maybe just Geography in general but other than that things are cool I guess. How's it going at Dalton?"

Kurt looked at his step brother for a long moment, before deciding not to comment on anything he had just shared. "Everything is good... not as... um... interesting as your life...but good. Where is Mom and Dad?" Kurt asked after realizing they hadn't greeted him at the door.

"Mom is making dinner and Pops is out back in the garage. Go get settled in your room, and then go say hi. I'm gonna go sneak some cookies" Finn walked off with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Wow." Blaine whispered just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Yep. That's Finn. Some times I wonder what I ever saw in him..." Kurt said jokingly

"I still think that is hysterical. Your first crush is now your stepbrother. I feel like maybe I should be jealous that he lives in such close quarters with you, but somehow I don't feel like he is much of a threat" Blaine said with a smile

"No... that crush wasn't backed up by anything, just admiration for the fact that he stood up for me from time to time. No other guy had shown me that kindness at McKinley. And he is no you, thats for sure" Kurk winked as they made their way up to his room.

As they put their bags down Kurt noticed that his father had set up an air mattress on the floor for Blaine. He chuckled outloud "See... Dad is already making a statement without any words" as he motioned to the mattress on the other side of the room.

Blaine smiled and plopped down on it and rolled around a bit gaining a laugh from Kurt. "Super comfy!" Blaine sighed

"Enjoy it now cause you won't be sleeping on it tonight."

Blaine looked shocked. "Kurt, I can't sleep in your bed. I have to honor your Dad's wishes. What impression would that make if I ignore this simple request?"

"Well my requests should have more impact, and I request that we cuddle tonight. Nothing else.. will happen" Kurt blushed a bit thinking about what could happen.

Blaine shook his head "We'll talk about this later..." but Kurt saw a slight smile playing on his lips and knew he had already won.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming soon! please review and let me know what you think :) THANKS!<strong>


End file.
